Motive
by DonnieHeart
Summary: What if Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia were kidnapped so to speak and woke up wondering where they were? What will they do? Will they escape and get home? And most importantly who took them and what do they want with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Bolded words are Erza talking while Italic words are Lucy talking.**

Erza wakes up on a cold concrete floor. She tries to stand up but realizes she is chained to the wall so the most she can do is sit up. Her head is pounding and her vision is blurry as she looks around. She spots something across from her and focuses on it to try to decipher what it is.

As her vision clears she realizes it is a person slouching on the wall across from her. Her eye catches the fairy tail guild mark on their hand. And then she automatically knows it is Lucy. Erza calls Lucy's name stirs in her sleep telling Erza that she is waking up.

Lucy wakes up with a moan and then it takes her ten seconds to realize that she is chained. Erza calls her name again and gets her attention.

_"Where are we and what happened?"_

**"I'm not entirely sure where we are and I don't really remember how we got here and what we were doing before we got captured."**

_"Speaking of captured, do you know or remember who is holding us here? Because I don't."_

**"Me either."**

Lucy starts coughing uncontrollably and Erza realizes how weak they are at the moment.

The chains holding them keep them from using magic but at the same time drain them of it making them weak. Lucy stops coughing and looks over to Erza having realized the same thing.

Erza makes eye contact with Lucy and can see in her eyes that she is scared. Erza is not really sure what to do at the moment or in better words, at all. She looks over at Lucy and sees how tired she looks and realizes that she is also tired.

**"Lucy I think it would be best if we sleep and discuss the situation when we are well rested."**

_"Ok, good idea. We will be able to think more clearly."_

Erza and Lucy go to sleep.

Six hours later...

Lucy and Erza have been talking for 30 minutes when they hear a door open somewhere. They go quiet as they hear the footsteps get closer. When the man opens the door to their cell, Erza sees his guild mark. As he walks into the light Lucy and Erza recognize him right away. The first emotion that comes to their minds is their anger towards him and his guild.

"So ladies, I see you're awake and aware. I've brought you some food and a drink. You must be hungry by now and we don't want you starving to death now do we? Know that we have great plans for the two of you, great plans indeed..."

**Author's Note: My first fanfiction wasn't as good as I hoped it would be but I hope this one is better. I will be uploading chapter two soon. Please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**24 hours earlier…..**

Erza walked into Lucy's house while Lucy was there getting dressed.

Lucy screamed and asked, "_what are you doing here, Erza?_"

"**I was on my way to Fairy Tail when I saw that you were still here so I thought we could walk together.**"

"_Oh ok._"

"_And I guess you decided to just walk in since you never knock anyway,"_ whispered Lucy.

"**What was that.**"

"_Nothing._"

Lucy strapped her belt holding her whip and celestial keys, on and then they walked out the door.

After walking for two minutes they, well mostly Erza, have a feeling like someone is following and watching them. But when they turned around there was no one there so they just continued to Fairy Tail with a faster pace in their step.

When they walked through the Fairy Tail doors, like usual everyone was fighting. Like usual, Natsu had started this whole thing.

Erza went to stop the fight while Lucy went to the bar where Mirajane was.

While Lucy was talking to Mira, Erza came up to them having stopped the fighting five minutes ago. She had picked out a job and asked Lucy if she wanted to join her.

"_What about Wendy, Natsu, Gray, and Jellal? Aren't they going to come as well?_"

"**No. Wendy is out with Levy, Gray and Natsu left two minutes ago to go let off some steam, Jellal is visiting Meredy, and I thought you and I could use some girl time. Besides I picked one that you and I can handle by ourselves without those boys.**"

"_Well, okay I guess. When do we leave?_"

"**Excellent and we leave now let's go.**"

"_Okay._"

Lucy and Erza say goodbye to Mira and then walk out the door. They head towards the train station for they have to ride a train to get to their destination.

"_What is the job we are doing by the way?_"

"**We are going to be hunting down these people who've been causing Balsum Village lots of trouble.**"

"_Wow. Okay. Let's do this._"

They arrive at the train station just in time to catch the train. They get on and head towards their destination.

What they didn't know that everything was going according to a certain someone's plan.

**Author's Note: Well here is chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 3 is going to continue off of chapter 2 and the chapters I add from now are going to work their way up to were chapter 1 left off. Then I will continue from there. **


	3. Chapter 3

**All other people who talk will just be in regular typing with whoever said it beside it.**

The train halts to a stop. Erza and Lucy get off the train.

Erza and Lucy take their stuff to the hotel and then head out and look for the troublemakers of Balsum Village. As they are walking around the town, a guy blows up a shop then crashes into Lucy and just keeps on running while laughing at what he just did. Erza helps Lucy up and they chase after him.

Lucy points out that she saw a snake wrapped around a sword tattooed on his arm. Erza thinks about this wondering where she saw this before. As they chase him, three more guys join him and they all have the same symbol tattooed on their arms. Erza and Lucy realize these must be the people they were hired to take care of and not just some reckless and destructive boy.

They start firing lightning, guns, and throwing bombs at them. Erza dodges their attacks nicely while Lucy comes out with a few scratches. The people turn down an alleyway and Lucy and Erza follow them. They chase them through the alleyway when they turn a corner and run into a dead end and the people have just vanished. Erza looks around for a secret entrance. As Erza walks around, Lucy hears the splash and realizes they are standing in water.

_"Erza I have a bad feeling about this. Like they wanted us to be here."_

**"You could be right. I mean now that I think about it this is strange."**

All of a sudden someone blasts the water with lightning electrocuting Lucy and Erza. After ten minutes Lucy and Erza fall over unconscious. The rest of the people of the group come over and look at their accomplishment.

The leader comes over and says, "Everything is going according to plan."

******Author's Note: Here is the 3rd chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should change anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

The people throw the unconscious and chained up Lucy and Erza in the back of the car. They drive out of Balsum Village and to the middle of nowhere. The guy in the driver seat says a spell and a secret entrance opens. They drive down and park the car. More people come and grab Lucy and Erza from the back.

They take them down to the basement and throw them in a cell. They chain them to a wall knowing how strong and powerful these wizards are. For even more safety reasons they chained them up with chains that drain their magic.

After they got all that settled, they lock the door to the cell and go up stairs to eat some lunch.

About an hour later Erza wakes up and notices Lucy in the cell with her. They talk some but can't really focus so they go back to sleep for a little. They wake up five hours and thirty minutes later.

_"Erza, what the heck is going on here? What is going on? And how long have we been here?"_

**"I don't know Lucy, but what I do know is that we are going to get out of here no matter what it takes."**

_"Okay."_

Then they hear a door open and close then footsteps getting closer and closer.

The cell door opens and in comes the leader of this mysterious group.

"Well hello ladies. It looks like you're good and awake. You're probably wondering were you are, who we are, and what happened, yes?

Erza gives him a death glare.

He continues unfaised by the glare sent his way, "well I'm going to tell you, not everything of coarse but some. Well I'm going to eat some dinner and I'll be back to tell you what I want you to know. Bye Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia and I hope you enjoy you're time with us." He laughs as he locks the cell door and walks away.

_"Erza how did he know our full names we never met this guy before. And what do you think his plan is for us."_

**"I don't know but it can't be good."**

******Author's Note: Here is chapter 4. We are now back to the present and close to finding out who these people are. Please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 5 should be up some time this week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me longer than I wanted to to update this. But here is chapter 5 I hope you enjoy. :)**

The leader of the group had just finished his dinner and was coming back down to the basement. Following was his younger brother and sister. They came to the cell holding the prisoners and entered.

"Well hello again. I have returned and with some family as well. I will answer your questions but only the ones I want to, okay. Now ask away."

**"Why don't we start with, who the hell are you guys?!"**

"Ah yes, I figured you would ask that first. Well my name is Akuma, it means demon. My 2 year younger sister, Hotaru, it means darkness and dispair. And my 4 year younger brother named Akuhei which means evil. Now our group as you would call it is called The Shadou Hebi, meaning shadow snake. Everyone that walks around with the tatoo of a snake wrapped around a sword is a part of this."

_"Why us? I mean we never met you before what did we do to you?"_

**"And where and why have I seen your tattoo before today?"**

"That's because we've been spying on the two of you for a while now so you could have spotted someone with the tattoo from the corner of your eye and just didn't pay too much attention towards it." (Hotaru)

_"Why?"_

"That is something you don't need to know yet. But I will say Lucy there is looking a little sexy there." (Akuhei)

_"Oh just my luck, another pervert."_

"Hey Akuma, can I have a little fun with Lucy." (Akuhei)

**"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON LUCY OR I'LL..."**

"Or you"ll what, you're chained up and your magic is being drained." (Hotaru)

"Sure brother but keep her alive and don't injure her too much." (Akuma)

"I'll try Akuma." (Akuhei)

Akuhei walks over and takes Lucy off the wall but leaving her hands chained. He starts dragging her out the cell and up the steps.

_"No! Let me go! Let me goooo!"_

**"Luuccyyyy!"**

**Then Erza heard the door slam closed and she couldn't hear Lucy anymore.**

"Well this was interesting. Brother, I'm going out I'll be back later." (Hotaru)

"Okay. Well I say this is enough for today. My brother will be back tomorrow to return Lucy to the cell." (Akuma)

**"I swear when I get free I'm going to beat all you assholes up for hurting my friend."**

Akuma locks the cell and leaves. Erza pulls at her chains trying to break them. The chain broke around her right ankle but then she collapsed from magic dranage. From the dranage and the fighting to break the chain she was so echausted and she fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think so far. Chapter 6 will be up ASAP. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Akuhei dragged Lucy into his room and tied her chains to his bed post with her back facing him and pulled out his whip. He whipped her back over and over again because he loved to hear her scream.

After ten minutes, he put the whip away and undid the tying to turn her around and tie her up again.

Lucy was shaking and she was scared. She looked up at Akuhei and glared at him with hatred and anger. He just laughed and got on top of the bed and started moving towards her. He got on top of her and started touching her in places with his right hand and got out his knife with the other one. He started cutting her in random places like the boobs, face, stomach, legs, and waist.

Lucy had tears forming in her eyes, but didn,t scream because she wanted to remain strong. Then Akuhei put his right hand down her skirt and underwear and stuck two fingers in her vagina. He started pumping them in and out. Lucy couldn't take anymore of this and she screamed and started thrusting her legs around ant tried to break free, but Akuhei was a lot stronger than her in this state.

Lucy started crying hysterically and screamed out for her friend's help.

"Eeeerrrrzzzzzaaaa!"

Erza had both her legs free and was in the process of getting her arms free when she heard Lucy scream,

"Eeeerrrrzzzzzaaaa!"

"Lucy!"

Erza, with all her strength and anger, pulled her right than left arm free. She stood up and charged the door and broke it down. The shocked guards readied their weapons but they were no match for a pissed off Erza Scarlet and she equipped a sword and took them all out with one blow. She ran up the stairs and left the basement. She heard Lucy's screaming coming from a bedroom upstairs so she stormed up there.

Once Erza was in front of the door she slammed it open.

As Lucy sat there screaming with Akuhei pumping his cock in and out of her vagina, she was praying that somehow Erza would save her and get her out of this situation.

Then all of a sudden the door was knocked off its hinges and Erza came storming in. Akuhei was getting up to attack but Erza knocked him out before he had a chance. She walked over and broke Lucy's chains and equipped her new clothes.

Lucy and Erza ran for it. They ran down the stairs and than took off down the hallway. They came to this big room and right before they could go anywhere else they were surrounded.

"Well, well, well. You thought you could escape did you. Well, it won't be that easy." (Akuma)

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think and I will have chapter 7 up as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry it took longer than expected to upload this chapter. I had writer's block but thanks to FanChic's help I was able to write this chapter. FanChic writes Law and Order: SVU Fanfiction and the stories are really good, if you are interested. Anyway here is chapter 7. :)**

Erza and Lucy looked around their surroundings for any exits or openings, but there was only one they saw and they would have to go right through Akuma.

"Well, well, well. You thought you could escape did you. Well, it won't be that easy." (Akuma)

Erza glared at him while Lucy just stared at him blankly.

**"If you think you'll be able to just scare into going back into that cell than you are a complete moron."**

"No of course not. But we did capture you once before, we can do it again."(Akuma)

_"Yeah, but last time you got us unexpectedly. That won't happen again!"_

"Maybe not. But I'm still going to wi…"

"**JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"**

Erza re-quipped into her Black Wing Armor and attacked. Lucy, who didn't have her whip or keys at the moment, was forced to watch.

Five guys charged Erza from all sides. Erza being Erza kicked the one to the left in the cock hard, punched the one to the right in the face with just as much force, and took the two in front of her out with her sword. The guy behind attacked her with fire, but Erza had quick reflexes and re-quipped into her Flame Empress Armor so the fire had no effect. She charged the guy and hit him right through the concrete wall.

As Erza was fighting she noticed that Akuma was carrying something. She got a little closer as she took out more people and realized it was Lucy's keys and whip. Erza re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and took out everyone with her swords except Akuma sho somehow dodged them.

Erza re-quipped into her Robes of Yuen Armor and charged Akuma. right when she was about to attack him she heard Lucy scream. She turned to see Lucy pinned down on the floor with a foot pressing down on her back and a whip wrapped around her neck. And if it couldn't get worse there was a sword pressed to the back of her head.

"So what are you going to do now Erza? You can either attack my dear older brother and Lucy here dies or you can surrender and Lucy will live. What's your choice?"(Hotaru)

"Wow back so soon from your walk are you little sister."(Akuma)

"Shut up brother. Well Erza, what will it be?"

Erza's sweat drops as she looked from Lucy to Hotaru to Akuma. She thought of her actions, choices, and the consequences of those actions and choices. She could throw a sword at Hotaru and hope it hits her before she kills Lucy than attack Akuma, but that"s relying on too much hope that her sword makes it. She could forget Akuma and just attack Hotaru before she kills Lucy, but then Akuma could just come up from behind her. Or she could surrender and Lucy will live, but they will get thrown back in the cell and when Akuhei wakes back up he'll just go back to raping and hurting Lucy and that is just not acceptable.

Lucy stares at Erza as she thinks this through and all she is thinking through her mind is '_Erza please think through this carefully so you don't make the wrong choice and regret it later.' _lucy holds her breath when Erza takes a deep breath and makes eye contact with her telling her that she has made her decision.

Erza raises up her sword and throws it at Hotaru and then tackles Akuma to the ground.

**Author's Note: I obviously had to look up the armor names for this chapter. Again sorry it took longer than expected. Please review and tell me what you think chapter 8 will be up shortly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about that cliff hanger in chapter 7, it just seemed like the perfect place to stop. Here is chapter 8. :)**

"_So what are you going to do now Erza? You can either attack my dear older brother and Lucy here dies or you can surrender and Lucy will live. What's your choice?"(Hotaru)_

_Erza's sweat drops as she looked from Lucy to Hotaru to Akuma. _

_Lucy holds her breath when Erza takes a deep breath and makes eye contact with her telling her that she has made her decision._

_Erza raises up her sword and throws it at Hotaru and then tackles Akuma to the ground. _

As Erza struggles with Akuma she hears a scream but it isn't Lucy's. Akuma pushes Erza off of him. Erza looks down to where Lucy and Hotaru were to see Hotaru quickly wrapping up a wound on her leg to stop it from bleeding and Lucy standing back up.

During her struggle with Akuma Erza managed to get Lucy's keys and whip.

**"Luuuucccccyyyyy!"**

Lucy looked towards Erza when she called her name and Erza threw her keys and whip to her. Lucy caught them with ease and got into her battle mode for Hotaru was done and ready for action.

Hotaru charged Lucy with her blade thrashing but Lucy dodged it making Hotaru even more furious. Lucy grabbed her Virgo key and summoned her.

Hotaru stood guard watching Lucy and her celestial spirit carefully. Than all of a sudden Lucy and Virgo charged. Lucy wrapped her whip around Hotaru's right wrist and while Hotaru was trying to break free, Virgo came up behind her and hit her in the back with her chains making her drop her sword and fly forward.

Hotaru used her hands to push herself up but as she did that she realized she was in a bad predicament. Not only was she weaponless but Lucy's whip was still around her wrist. Lucy pulled on her whip making Hotaru fly towards her and she kicked her in the chest when she was close enough. Lucy released her whip's hold on Hotaru when she kicked her and sent her flying right into the wall. Hotaru than fell to the floor clutching her chest in pain. Virgo went back to the celestial spirit world and Lucy walked up to Hotaru.

While Lucy wa fighting Hotaru, Erza and Akuma were in an intense battle. Erza kept coming at Akuma with her swords but he just kept on dodging and backing away from her making her even more furious. Erza was breathing was getting heavier and she was getting exhausted. Erza was watching Akuma carefully and then unexpectedly, he charged forward and kicked her off the side down to the floor Lucy and Hotaru were fighting on.

Lucy noticed what happened and looked at Erza to see if she was okay but in that distraction she didn't notice Akuhei come up behind her and he kicked her leg hard making her fall off Hotaru. Hotaru then got up, ran to her sword, and grabbed it. Hotaru turned around to see Lucy standing up from the unexpected blow she got from Akuhei and charged at her, this time hitting her in the stomach making her fly back to where Erza was now standing up.

Wrza helped Lucy stand and they were now back to back to each other. Akuma jumped down to where they were and Akuhei and Hotaru walked closer. Lucy and Erza were both breathing heavily and thinking of what they should do.

"Well that was boring." (Akuma)

"Oh come on you have no right to be calling this boring. You were here the entire time, I just got here and missed most of the action." (Akuhei)

"Why don't both of you stop your bickering and shut up!" (Hotaru)

"_You're talking as if you've knocked us unconscious and can't fight anymore."_

"**Why don't you make sure the fight is over before you talk and act like you won."**

"You're right you are still standing but not for long. It's time for you two to go back into that cozy cell of yours."

**Author's Note: Well here is chapter 8. Please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 9 will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It took longer than expected but here is chapter 9. I hope you like it. :)**

_"__You're right you are still standing but not for long. It's time for you two to go back into that cozy cell of yours."(Hotaru)_

Erza was getting pretty exhausted and as she looked at Lucy, she saw that she was tired to, probably more than her. She looked at their opponents. Akuma was in front of her, Akuhei was to their right, and Hotaru was in front of Lucy, she could tell because she could only see a glimpse of Hotaru's hand at the corner of her eye. Which means their left was wide open and the door out of here just so happened to be on their left. Akuma noticed what Erza was looking at and he nodded at Akuhei who then nodded to Hotaru. Akuma and Hotaru moved over some so if they tried to run for the door they could stop them.

"Well well well, thought you could just make a break for it and escape did ya?" (Akuhei)

"But like I said earlier it isn't going to be that easy." (Akuma)

"You guys can't win. Why don't you give up already?" (Hotaru)

** "What makes you think I was planning on just bolting. I was just simply observing my surroundings. Besides that wouldn't have worked because Lucy's attention was on you guys, she didn't even notice the opening. So I would have had to show her and by the time we would have tried something, you guys would've been blocking the exit sort of like you're doing now."**

_ "And you three are really underestimating us if you think we are just going to give up right now or if you think this is way too easy. And considering that you said that you've been watching us for what two years, this is just sad and a little pathetic. It's going to take a lot more than this to give our hopes up and take us down."_

"Well someone is very optimistic considering you're not really in a win win or win lose situation here. No you're in a lose lose situation." (Akuhei)

Lucy thought about this. She knew that they couldn't just run for it they wouldn't make it that far. If they attacked them the third one would just attack them from behind and that wouldn't end very well. They couldn't just hit them with an attack and then run because with a similar outcome they wouldn't hit all three and so the third one would be a problem. Lucy could call a celestial spirit to help but she is already really exhausted so there's no guarantee that she won't faint after opening the gate. Lucy looked at Erza wondering if she had any ideas and for a first time, that Lucy has seen anyway, that Erza looked as lost and uncertain as her. But Lucy still having hope and just hoping she read the face expression wrong or that Erza just didn't want Akuma, Akuhei, and Hotaru to know what she was thinking she decided to ask well whisper anyway so the siblings wouldn't hear.

_ "Erza what's the plan here? What are we going to do?"_

** "I don't know exactly, but I'm thinking and I am going to come up with something. I just need a couple more minutes to think about everything and the consequences."**

Erza glanced at Lucy and saw fear and worry on her face before she changed it quick and her face looked mad but focused. The siblings didn't seem to notice that glimpse and quick change of emotion but she did so she whispered again to Lucy.

**"Don't worry Lucy. We are going to get out of here, I promise."**

Lucy looked at her and gave her a small smile.

_"Okay."_

**"Actually I think I might just have an idea. Do you think you could talk to them and keep them distracted for a couple more minutes."**

_ "Sure. Anything in particular you want me to talk about or any emotion you want me to get them to feel."_

**"Yes. Anger."**

_ "Okay."_

Lucy looked at the siblings and took a deep breath.

_"Hey morons!"_

"Who are you calling a moron!" (Akuhei)

_"Well you three obviously. I can't believe how stupid you guys are. We have been playing you the entire time. We could have beat your butts and escaped anytime. We just thought this would be more fun and luckily you were all too stupid to see it."_

"What! Why you bitch! How dare you! We aren't stupid enough to fall for that!" (Hotaru)

_"What I see says differently and besides you did fall for it did you not."_

"Shut up asshhole before I make you! And if this was true why didn't you stop me earlier in my room, huh." (Akuhei)

"Yeah and wouldn't you have stopped me from hitting you with my sword." (Hotaru)

_ "Because that was pathetic and boring. Akuhei, my dead great grandpa would have done that better than you. And Hotaru you were just a waste of time I didn't even try."_

"Why you BITCH!" (Hotaru)

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" (Akuhei)

"You two calm down don't let her get into your head." (Akuma)

_ "Yeah you two morons listen to your older brother. Hey Akuma is there a reason you didn't attack Erza head on but just kept dodging instead."_

"Yes it's called tiring out the enemy." (Akuma)

_ "Really, that's what you call it. I thought you were just too scared to face Erza so you were playing chicken. Because to me what I saw and see is a stuck up older brother who doesn't care about anyone but himself and pretends to be brave, calm, and courageous all the time but really is scared, fretting, and doesn't know what to do. I see an older brother who is going to be the end of his siblings. What do you think asshole?"_

"How dare you say that about our brother!" (Akuhei)

"Now you're really going to pay." (Hotaru)

"I was just trying to be nice and save you from my siblings fury but after hearing all that I can't say I don't blame them from being furious. It's time for you to pay for this. We aren't going to kill you but when we have both of you locked up again we are going to torture and hurt you repeatedly and you're going to wish you were dead, BITCH!" (Akuma)

Lucy smiled to herself because she was successful and looked at Erza to see if she bought her enough time. Erza looked at lucy and nodded telling Lucy she was ready. Erza and Lucy looked back at the siblings just as they started charging forward towards them. They stood their ground, Erza waiting for the right moment and Lucy waiting for Erza to give her the signal to move.

** Author's Note: I thought since I gave you two chapters in a row with fighting I would calm it down a bit and just have talking this chapter. But don't worry the action will return and the fighting will continue. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. Here is chapter 10. :)**

_Erza and Lucy looked back at the siblings just as they started charging forward towards them. They stood their ground, Erza waiting for the right moment and Lucy waiting for Erza to give her the signal to move. _

The three siblings ran at Erza and Lucy. Akuhei and Hotaru being faster than Akuma got to them first. Hotaru raised her sword and Akuhei raised his whip and that is when Erza nodded to Lucy and they moved. So when Akuhei's whip was about to make contact with Lucy's face, Erza stepped in and it hit her sword instead. And since Hotaru was expecting sword to connect sword, Lucy easily used her whip to hit her sword out of her hand and kicked her in the face. At the same time, since Akuhei's whip was wrapped around her sword, Erza pulled her sword back hard making Akuhei fly forward towards her and kneed him in the chest. Akuhei and Hotaru flew backwards hitting the wall falling unconscious.

_ "Well that takes care of them."_

** "But there is still Akuma and the fact that we have to take him out before they regain consciousness."**

_ "Hey. Where is Akuma?"_

"Looking for me." (Akuma)

Before Lucy could even register where he was, he came up and hit her with lighning from behind making fly into a pillar.

** "Lucy!"**

Erza ran over to Lucy and helped her up.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't see him or I would have moved out of the way."_

Lucy started to wobble and then fell unconscious but didn't hit the floor because Erza caught her.

** "Don't worry Lucy I'm going to get us out of here."**

"Yeah, keep hold of that hope of yours because it blinds you to the fact that you're lying to yourself." (Akuma)

** "SHUT UP!"**

Erza requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor and charged Akuma. Akuma, the same as last time, just kept dodging her attacks. But Erza wasn't going to fall for this again. So she shot lightning at him and then quickly requipped into her Flight Armor. She ran at him quickly and her sword made contact with his stomach causing him to clutch his stomach in pain.

Erza kept charging him at him over and over again and each time she made contact. But then when she was about to hit him again, Akuma grabbed her one wrist making and hit the sword in her other hand out of her hand and it flew over towards the wall.

"Well congratulations Erza you actually got me this time. I was almost worried I would lose but I never lose." (Akuma)

** "Huh. You know being cocky isn't a smart move. Especially when this battle is no where near over."**

"Would you look at that Lucy is regaining consciousness. I think I'll put her down in dream land for a week or two. What do you think Erza?" (Akuma)

Akuma had lightning in his hand and was aiming it at Lucy.

** "Nooo!"**

Erza requipped into her Morning Star Armor and punched Akuma. Akuma stepped backwards and his magic ended. Erza angrily came up and kept punching him over and over and over again. Erza punched him one last time and he flew right into the wall falling unconscious. Erza requipped back down to her Heart Kreuz Armor and ran over to Lucy who was pushing herself off the ground.

**"Here let me help you."**

_ "Did you win?"_

"**Yes. Now we have to get out of here because it looks like Hotaru and Akuhei are going to wake up soon, real soon."**

Lucy looked over at Hotaru and Akuhei and like Erza said they were starting to stir which meant that they were indeed about to wake up. Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and they ran over to the door. Erza with all her strength kicked open the door, but right when Erza did, Hotaru had woken up and started pushing herself up. Erza knowing that Akuhei and Akuma couldn't be far behind, grabbed Lucy's hand again and they ran. When they got outside they saw that they were in a forest. Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and just ran off in some random direction.

**"Come on we have to get as much distance as we can."**

_ "Okay Erza but please could you not rip my arm off in the process."_

_** "Sorry"**_

Erza let go of Lucy's hand and they continued running.

Back with the siblings, Akuhei and Hotaru were awake and Akuma was just waking up.

"Where are they?" (Akuma)

"They're gone." (Hotaru)

"They kicked the door open! Do they have any idea how much it's going to cost to replace this door! Those bitches!" (Akuhei)

"Forget about the door. We must go after them before they get too far ahead and escape!" (Hotaru)

"Yes Akuhei. For once our sister is right let's go." (Akuma)

The three siblings ran outside. Akuhei smelled the air and ground for their scent.

"They went that way." (Akuhei)

The three of them ran off in the direction Lucy and Erza ran off in just five minutes ago.

** Author's Note: Well they finally escaped, but will it last. Find out in chapter 11. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've read the reviews and I understand what you are saying. Erza and Lucy do seem a little too weak, but you have to think back. They were on magic draining chains for hours, then Erza broke free and freed Lucy. Lucy and Erza fought the siblings and broke down the doors. So as you can see they haven't really had time to rest and regain their complete strength back, but they will and the siblings are going to wish they were still chained down to the wall. Anyway without further ado, here is chapter 11. :)**

Erza and Lucy ran through the forest dodging trees from left to right. They seemed to be running faster than the wind, which was a good thing in their case because it meant they were almost back to their full strength. Erza and Lucy could hear the siblings following them from behind.

** "I predict by how far their voices sound that they are about 15 yards away from us."**

_ "So Erza what is the plan?"_

**"To get as much distance between us and them and then we set up a trap and beat their asses once and for all."**

Lucy smiled to that and ran faster.

The siblings followed Erza and Lucy's trail trying to catch them. Hotaru was jumping tree from tree and Akuma and Akuhei were running on the ground.

"Hotaru get your butt down from there and run down here with us you dumb ass." (Akuhei)

"Why don't you make me? There is nothing wrong with me running up here so just buzz off." (Hotaru)

"Hotaru why don't you be a good little sister and run down here before you give us up and they know we're following them moron." (Akuma)

Akuhei grabbed his whip and wrapped it around Hotaru's ankle and pulled. Hotaru fell out of the tree she was currently running in and landed face first.

"You guys are ALWAYS JERKS towards ME!" (Hotaru)

"Shut up and stop crying like a little girl." (Akuma)

"Hurry up bitch or they'll get away." (Akuhei)

Tears started falling down Hotaru's face but she got up and ran faster to catch up with her so called brothers. She quickly wiped the tears off her face so her brothers wouldn't see and made her face blank showing no emotion.

"Come on guys. They sped up their pace. Let's go." (Akuhei)

Erza could hear the siblings pace speed up and so Lucy and her sped up their pace. But luck didn't seem to be on their side and Erza and Lucy ran right into the edge of a cliff. Erza and Lucy turned around and ran back where they came but then they had to stop dead in their tracks. Erza and Lucy could hear the siblings getting closer and closer.

** "Well it looks like we're going to have to skip right past the trap and go right to the fighting."**

_ "Okay."_

Lucy and Erza stood their ground and got in their fighting stance waiting for the siblings to show up.

"They have stopped running. They must be waiting for us." (Akuhei)

"I know where we are. They must have the cliff behind them." (Hotaru)

"Well than it looks like we'll be dealing with cornered animals. Akuhei be extra careful. Hotaru just don't mess up and get yourself killed." (Akuma)

"They don't kill idiot." (Hotaru)

"I meant fall down the cliff, moron." (Akuma)

"Of course we know they don't kill. What do you think we are, stupid? Well I'm sorry we are not a stupid moron like you." (Akuhei)

"Why are you two always such asses towards me?" (Hotaru)

"Just forget it. We've almost reached them." (Akuma)

Erza and Lucy saw the siblings come out from the trees. Akuma and Akuhei came at Erza and she requipped into her Adamintine Armor and defended herself from their attacks and then quickly requipped into her Black Wing Armor and attacked.

At the same time Hotaru had charged Lucy. Lucy dodged it and wrapped her whip around her ankle causing her to trip and fall off the cliff. Bad thing is that when she tripped her sword flew out of her hands and landed in the ground behind Lucy. The sword hit the ground with so much force that it cracked the ground and Lucy fell down the cliff as well. Good news is that they both fell down into some trees.

** "Lucy!"**

"I thought I told her not to fall down the cliff." (Akuma)

"Well Erza, you're not going anywhere unless you win that is. But that is highly unlikely." (Akuhei)

Erza glared at them and prepared to attack. 'I need to finish this quick so I can go find Lucy.' (Erza is thinking that in her head.)

**Author's Note: For now on when I do this, 'I love to read', it means the person is thinking in their head. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well here is chapter 12. I apologize for the late update. My story probably won't be updated like normal because I'm working on a 500 point English project and so a lot of my focus is going to be on that. But I will still try to update a story from time to time. Everything will be back to normal updating on April 8. :)**

Erza requipped into her Black Wing Armor and attacked. Akuma dodged but Akuhei wasnt there to take some of the damage, Akuhei took the full blast. What made it worse was that Erza was now at full strength so when she hit him he went flying through several trees.

Akuhei got back up and charged her while Akuma charged her from behind. But Erza saw this coming and jumped up and they ran into each other. Erza then kicked Akuhei in the face and he flew into more trees and then fell unconscious. Erza attacked Akuma but as usual he just kept dodging trying to tire her out.

Erza got really furious and requipped into her Normal Fight Robes and attacked. Akuma attempted to dodge but her fury and power made her to quick and she hit him dead on. She hit him over and over again. Erza then hit him with one more attack and Akuma fell over unconscious and beaten.

Erza then tied Akuma and Akuhei up with Akuhei's whip. She dragged them off with her to go find Lucy.

_At the same time Hotaru had charged Lucy. Lucy dodged it and wrapped her whip around her ankle causing her to trip and fall off the cliff. Bad thing is that when she tripped her sword flew out of her hands and landed in the ground behind Lucy. The sword hit the ground with so much force that it cracked the ground and Lucy fell down the cliff as well. Good news is that they both fell down into some trees._

Lucy hit the tree and fell down its branches and then finally hit the ground with a thud. Lucy groaned from the impact but pushed herself up considering she fell from worse. She stood up and looked to her left to see Hotaru getting up as well but she was breathing really hard.

_"Well someone looks really exhausted. You can give up now and come nice and easy so you_ _don't_ have to risk any serious wounds or anything from fighting."

"I will never! Besides even if I wanted to my brothers would kill me for not fighting."(Hotaru)

_"Why would they do that? Don't they care about you at all?"_

"I want to believe they do but they don't. They've always hated me since we were little." (Hotaru)

"Oh, Hotaru. I'm sor…."

"Just shut up. Why am I even answering your questions my personal life is none of your business! Now come on and fight me or are you too much of a coward that you're just going to try and talk your way out of this."(Hotaru)

_I'm no coward. If you want to fight and take your anger towards your brothers out on me then fine bring it on." _

"I'm not taking my anger out on you!" (Hotaru)

Hotaru charged thrashing her sword at Lucy. Lucy dodged her and called out scorpio. Scorpio hit Hotaru with his sand attack making her fly back and hit a tree. Scorpio went back to the celestial spirit world. Hotaru fell down to the ground due to her exhaustion and pushed herself up with her hands and used the tree that she previously hit to help her stand up though she was struggling.

"You're re going to pay for that!" (Hotaru)

Hotaru charged her again but since she was tired she was slower and Lucy was able to kick the sword out of her hand and it flew over to the right somewhere. Hotaru refusing to give up went to using her fist. Lucy decided to just dodge them over and over again.

_"Hotaru, why don't_ you calm down, please?!"

"Nooooo! I won't disappoint my brothers. I can't! I can't! I CAN'T!" (Hotaru)

With That said Hotaru fell down to the ground and started crying. Lucy bent down and gave her a hug and let her cry in her chest.

"When we were…..younger my brothers would….always beat me up…..and pick on me. They never…..loved me. I thought if I…..did everything they told me…...to do they would…..actually care about me….and love me. I never wanted…...to do all those bad things…..I just wanted…...them to like me!...I'm sorry!" (Hotaru)

Hotaru wrapped her arms around Lucy's stomach and cried all her pain and suffering out.

"Shhhhh. Hotaru it's okay, cry it out. It's okay."

After sitting there for seven minutes, Lucy helped Hotaru up.

I'll gladly turn myself over to pay for what I have done. Again I'm sorry." (Hotaru)

_"It's okay. Come on we have to go find Erza now."_

"Okay." (Hotaru)

Hotaru went over and grabbed her sword and wrapped it around her waist. She went back over to Lucy and then walked off to find Erza.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Don't know when I'll post the next chapter but I'll do it as soon as I can. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well here is finally chapter 13. I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy. :)**

Hotaru went over and grabbed her sword and wrapped it around her waist. She went back over to Lucy and then walked off to find Erza.

**Lucy and Hotaru are calling Erza's name hoping that she would hear them calling her and respond.**

"Erza…" (Hotaru)

"ERZA!"

"We've been looking for hours with no sign of Erza anywhere."

"Are you suggesting we give up because I'm not going to give up."

"No but we need a new strategy because walking around the woods randomly isn't working obviously." (Hotaru)

"Okay, so what do you suggest?"

"Well as we all know Erza probably kicked my brothers butts, so we could go back to the building we had you locked up in because Erza could possibly go back there to see if you are there. What do you think?" (Hotaru)

"Well it's better than wandering around the woods for hours. When we get there we'll look around and if she's not there we'll wait about thirty minutes and then we're leaving to go looking around the woods again. Okay?"

"Okay, got it. To get there from here we go right and walk a couple miles. Then we have to hike up a small mountain and go through a cave on the mountain. Finally we will turn left and walk a mile and we will be there." (Hotaru)

"Okay. Well let's get on walking then."

"Okay." (Hotaru)

Erza had been walking around the woods for hours and it didn't really help that she was dragging along two unconscious brothers who she had to knock out again just 15 minutes ago.

"Where are you Lucy?"

Erza stood there and thought for a minute about what she should do and where she should look for Lucy next.

"Well I could go back to that building they held us in and see if Lucy is there."

Erza thought about itand decided to go. I mean for all she could know Hotaru could have gotten a good hit on Lucy and brought her back there. So without any thought Erza ran for the building dragging the unconscious brothers behind her totally unaware that Hotaru was actually helping Lucy and not trying to hurt her.

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think and leave a review. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know chapter 13 wasn't that interesting of a chapter but they can't all be interesting, right? Anyway, here is chapter 14. I hope you enjoy and like it. :)**

Hotaru and Lucy arrived at the building. They went inside to look for Erza. When they went in they saw all the goons still unconscious.

"Wow. You two gave them quite the beating." (Hotaru)

_"Yeah. Do you have any rope."_

"Yes. Why?" (Hotaru)

_"I'm going to tie them all up and then when we find Erza we can drag them all back to Balsum Village and turn them in."_

"Okay." (Hotaru)

Hotaru ran off to her so called bedroom to grab her rope. When Hotaru left Lucy started wandering around to find Erza. She went down to the cell room but Erza wasn't there. Lucy went upstairs to look through the rooms and came to the same conclusion, no Erza. Lucy looked around some more and then went back to where the unconscious men were.

Hotaru was there trying to attempt tieing up the men. Lucy walked up and took the ropes and tied them up.

"Sorry. My brother, Akuhei always did the tieing so I never got much practice."

_"It's fine."_

Lucy gave Hotaru a big smile.

_"Erza isn't here. We'll wait 30 minutes and if she doesn't show up we're going out to look for her again."_

"Got it." (Hotaru)

**With Erza:**

Erza trudged through the woods.

**"Ten more minutes until we reach the building."**

"Uh...my arms are getting stiff and cramped. Can you untie me please." (Akuhei)

**"Shut up!"**

Erza turned around and punched Akuhei hard in the face and knocked him unconscious again. Erza continued on her way and ten minutes later she arrived at the building. Erza tied Akuhei and Akuma up to the tree and then walked inside.

**"Hello. Lucy, are you here?"**

Erza walked around a corner and just so happened to crash into Hotaru.

"Er...Er...za. H...hi. Ho...how's...it...going?" (Hotaru)

Erza pulled out her sword and pointed it at Hotaru threateningly.

**"Where is Lucy?"**

"Erza...calm...down. I...surrendered. Lucy is...in the...main room...with all...the tied...goons...waiting...to...see...if you...would show...up. Please...don't...hurt…me!" (Hotaru)

Lucy heard the commotion and ran to where they were.

_"Erza stop! She's telling the truth. She surrendered!"_

Erza lowered her sword and put it back where it belonged. Erza grabbed Lucy and pulled her in for a big hug.

"Uh hmm. I would hate to interrupt but it's time for my brothers, the men, and me to be arrested." (Hotaru)

Hotaru put her hands up and Lucy tied her hands together. Erza grabbed all the other men and dragged them outside of the building with Lucy and Hotaru already there. Erza untied Akuma and Akuhei from the tree and dragged them off with the goons. Lucy and Hotaru walking right behind.

**Author's Note: I apologize if I spelled untied wrong. I won't be able to update again until April 9th. Please leave a review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yay! It is finally April 9th and just as promised here is chapter 15. :)

Erza and Lucy along with the prisoners arrived at Balsum Village six hours after they left the building in the woods.

"Woo. I'm...really...exhausted...right now. I can't...wait to...relax on the...train ride...home. No offense...Hotaru."

"None...taken. I...understand...how you...feel. Well except...I won't...be on a...train, I'll be...in a prison...car and I...won't be going...home, I'll be...going to...prison." (Hotaru)

"Come on let's go to where the headman is staying and turn in all the prisoners."

"How is she...not tired?" (Hotaru)

"I still haven't figured...that out myself."

They all went to where the headman of Balsum Village was staying and knocked on the door. He answered the door.

"Oh, wow I thought you changed your mind and quit when you didn't show up three nights ago."

"No. We just ran into some difficulties."

"But nothing we couldn't handle. I know we never got to come and talk to you about the job, but here are the people that were causing all the destruction in the village."

Erza steps out of the way and he sees all the unconscious people tied up and lying on the ground. Then next to them, Hotaru was standing with her hands tied up.

"Uh..why is she the only one conscious?" (Headman)

"

Because she is the only one that surrendered and turned herself in."

"Oh, okay." (Headman)

Just then is when the council guard showed up, took all the prisoners and left to lock them up. The headman paid them their reward and closed his door to get back to work.

"Well that's the last we'll be seeing of them."

"

Yeah, but I do hope to see Hotaru again someday. She had a very sad and difficult childhood. Her brothers never showed her any love."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll see her again."

Lucy smiled at Erza.

"Well let's get to that train and go home,"

Lucy and Erza walked to the train station and waited for the train to arrive. Once the train arrived they got on and took their seats. After ten minutes, Lucy had fallen asleep and Erza was looking at the scenery out the window. Lucy slept for most of the ride. She woke up and saw that there was only about five more minutes until the train reached their stop. Lucy looked over at Erza and saw that she had also fallen asleep. Lucy smiled and looked out the window again.

The train came to a stop and Lucy woke Erza up. But Lucy regretted that afterwards because as soon as Erza woke up, she shot out of her seat and pulled out her sword ready to fight. Lucy shook a little with fear and shock. Erza looked at her surroundings realizing where she was and put her sword away.

"Come on Lucy, let's go back to the guild. Then we can go home and rest up and calm ourselves down over what happened the past three days."

"Okay."

Lucy and Erza got off the train and headed towards the guild. When they got three they opened the door and everyone welcomed them back from the mission. Lucy went to talk to Mirajane and Erza went to talk to Mirajane and Erza went to talk to their master.

"Hello Mirajane."

"What happened on your mission? You looked stressed out." (Mirajane)

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"It's fine. I was just curious. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thanks Mirajane. Can you get me a drink please?"

Mirajane smiled and went to grab Lucy's drink. While Lucy was talking with Mirajane, Erza and Master Makarov were talking.

"Master, Lucy and I have returned from our job. It was a success."

"That is good. Do I even want to know how much destruction was caused?" (Master Makarov)

"In the village? None master. We caused no destruction, but in the woods, yes."

"Why were you in the woods?" (Master Makarov)

"We were captured and held prisoner. We escaped into the woods and we fought them when they caught up to us. We won and now they have been locked up."

"Oh, are the two of you okay?" (Master Makarov)

"Yeah we're fine. Us girls can handle ourselves."

"You two should go home and rest you have had a hard time these past few days." (Master Makarov)

"Exactly what we planned to do master."

With that Erza left and went to where Lucy and Mirajane were talking. Lucy had already finished her drink.

"Sorry to interrupt but I believe Lucy and I should be getting some rest."

"I agree." (Mirajane)

Erza and Lucy said goodbye to Mirajane and left. They walked out the doors and said bye to each other going their separate ways to their houses.

Lucy arrived at her house, changed into her pajamas, got into bed, and went to sleep. At the same time, Erza got home, requipped into her pajamas, got into bed, and went to sleep.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)

This would have been posted earlier today but I had to stay after school for detention. What happened was that my English teacher had finished up class and there was three more minutes before the bell rang, so I decided to send my friend (Kallie aka FanChic) the notes we took through imessage since she wasn't in class(our school gave the students ipads instead of books.) Anyway she comes up behind me and gives me a detention for being on imessage. Now I wouldn't have had a problem with that if it wasn't for the fact that she's seen other kids on imessage and didn't give them detention and they were messaging their friends talking about unimportant things. I was sending a friend in need notes and I was the one who got detention. Not only that you're supposed to get a detention for playing games during class and she caught tons of people playing games in her class. But did she give any of them a detention? No! I got ripped off. :(


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here is chapter 16. I hope you enjoy. :)**

Lucy woke up to Erza slamming her door open. Lucy sighed and got out of bed. She got a shower, got dressed, and brushed her teeth. She walked into her living room and there was Erza sitting on her coach. Lucy smiled.

**"Good morning Lucy. I came to get you before going to the guild."**

_"I figured as much. Well I'm ready to go whenever you are."_

**"Okay, let's go."**

Erza and Lucy walked out the door and headed towards the guild and walked through the door. Lucy and Erza reached the guild and walked through the door. As they walked in, Mirajane came up to them.

"Hey guys. Did you sleep well?" (Mirajane)

_"Yes! Pretty great. Thanks for asking, Mira."_

Mira smiled and walked and Lucy smiled. Erza then wrapped an arm around Lucy and pulled her into a hug. Lucy's head hit Erza's armor in the process so she ended up rubbing her head in pain afterwards. While Lucy and Erza were distracted in the letter, they didn't notice Natsu, Gray, and Wendy come up behind them.

"Hey guys." (Wendy)

_"Hey you guys."_

"How did the mission go?" (Gray)

**"It was fine. Lucy and I handled everything perfectly fine."**

"I can imagine those morons faces when they outnumbered you guys and then how they looked when you pummeled their stupid, weak, scaredy cats senseless. I wish I was there so I could of joined in on the fun." (Natsu)

Sweat drops down Lucy and Wendy's face as they look at Natsu for what he just said. Natsu starts laughing until he gets hit in the back of the head.

"Who did that?!" (Natsu)

"Wow, you're a bigger retard than I thought Flame Brain." (Gray)

Natsu and Gray got in each others faces and started throwing insult after insult at each other until they just started fighting. Eventually the whole guild was fighting like usual.

Lucy, Mira, Erza, and Wendy just stood back and watched. Mira had brought Erza a slice of pie and she was now eating it. The ruckus seemed like it would never die down until a chair flew out and hit Erza's pie out of her hands and making it fly right into Lucy's face. Erza got really mad and grabbed her sword. She jumped into the fight and just hit everybody trying to find where Gray and Natsu were. After two minutes only Gray and Natsu were still standing. Erza was staring daggers at them while they shook with fear.

**"Which one of you threw the chair?"**

"It...was….Natsu….Er...za." (Gray)

Erza looked over at Natsu.

**"Natsu?"**

"I...swear...Er...za...it...was...an...ac...ci...dent." (Natsu)

Erza raised her sword about to attack Natsu, but he hightailed it out of there forcing her to chase after him. Meanwhile, Wendy and Lucy were watching this entire thing play out.

"Will he ever learn?" (Wendy)

"Sadly no. I believe he will always be this naive and stupid."

Lucy and Wendy then started laughing and Lucy realized that even though what happened at that mission was completely unexpected and bad things happened; she and Erza would be just fine.

**Author's Note: Here you guys go the last and final chapter. I thank you for all the support throughout this story. PLEASE leave a review for the last chapter. :)**


End file.
